Fractured Frame Of Mind
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She waited patiently until the girl viewed by her as an outsider left home, then she struck. But when Minako's plan starts to unravel, will she try to salvage it or is it too late for the evil twin? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. It Can't Be One Way Or The Other

_**January 27th 2019, 35 weeks, 5 days…**_

"_We didn't do anything to get you out of our lives, how many times do I have to say that before you finally get it?! I'm sorry you feel this way but it's your issues that's got your mind locked on that belief!" Amanda responded after Minako once again yelled at her and Ashley walked in._

"_Minako, leave her alone!" Ashley replied angrily._

"_You know how I'm feeling, you don't like them having a child either! I'm not the only one who's been angry at them, you have too!" Minako yelled._

"_I was angry because I was going through some fucked up shit at the time!" Ashley growled._

"_What's fucked up is Mandy claiming that she couldn't conceive a baby but here she is, pregnant with Finn's kid!" Minako retorted._

"_Mandy never lied about her Endometriosis, Minako, you know that now!" Ashley responded before slapping Minako. That's when Minako spotted the bandage on Ashley's upper left arm._

"_What happened, what did… did Seth hurt you?" Minako questioned._

"_You seriously think my fiance would hurt me?" Ashley asked. _

"_With all the times I've seen Mandy hiding bruises on Tv, I…" Minako responded._

"_Minako, Seth is not like that anymore. He calmed down and accepted that Finn is a major part of Mandy's life." Ashley replied._

"_Then what happened, Ash, why is your arm bandaged?" Amanda asked._

"_I'll tell you but not that bitch." Ashley said before looking at Minako._

_Minako left and Ashley got Amanda to sit down._

"_I had the implant removed." Ashley said._

"_So you two are gonna give it a try…" Amanda responded._

"_Have to start there… you look tired." Ashley replied._

"_Little one likes to wake me up at night." Amanda responded, Ashley resting her right hand on Amanda's stomach and felt a few small pokes to her hand… and her eyes widened as she realised it was her godchild's feet, Ashley smiling._

_She began to imagine what the little one looked like…_

_**20 weeks earlier, August 20th 2018…**_

Ashley and Seth walked into the _Demon Lovers _locker room… and saw Finn holding a tearful Amanda in his arms, one hand holding an ice pack to her face.

"What happened?!" Seth asked after Ashley closed the door.

"I took your advice and told Yukie about the baby… she slapped me and accused me of lying so I punched her." Amanda explained after readjusting her Jessica Simpson Maternity faux wrap blouse and brushing a stray hair off of her Motherhood Maternity cuffed denim shorts.

"Justified because she has no right hitting you, Love." Finn replied.

"Where is the little bitch?" Ashley asked.

"Kurt had security escort her out." Finn explained.

"I'll rip her little smug face off!" Ashley muttered.

"Personally, I think she needs therapy." Seth responded.

"She needs to get a grip, she slapped a pregnant woman!" Ashley replied.

"If you had it your way you would kill her!" Seth said.

"Oh fuck you!" Ashley said, before flipping him off and leaving.

"Can't figure out what's gotten into either of them lately." Amanda responded quietly.

"Mandy, maybe Yukie's just worried about your health and not expressing it properly." Seth replied.

"She's angry, not worried. She's acting like we betrayed her. Finn and I want her in our lives and this little one's but she keeps trying to run away." Amanda responded as Finn lightly rubbed her back and Amanda saw a text from Sumire.

_'Kurt told me what happened, I'm sorry Yukie struck you.' _

_'I wish she'd tell me why she's upset instead of automatically expect me to know, I'm not a mind reader.' _Amanda replied.

_'I know, kiddo. And hopefully she'll tell you at some point but she can't just go hitting you or trying to harm yours and Finn's baby.' _Sumire responded.

"Sumire already knew?" Seth asked.

"She figured it out when I threw up at her house last month." Amanda responded after Finn lowered the ice pack, Amanda covering the bruise with concealer before closing the tube.

A woman tied her hair into a bun and put on a pink wig, putting in purple contact lenses and looking in the mirror after changing into shorts and a shirt that she had kept for years… one of the ones that read _Eddie Stole My Other Shirt_.

And thought back to earlier.

"_What the hell was that for?!" Amanda responded, her left hand on her face._

"_Stop lying, there's no baby!" The woman retorted._

"_Yes there is! This is mine and Finn's child!" Amanda replied, showing Yukie an ultrasound picture._

"_Really? Why does the baby look like a squirrel, Mandy?" The woman asked._

"_Why are you flipping out at me?!" Amanda responded angrily._

"_Because this…" The woman started to say, before ripping the picture in half. "Is not real. Just like each lie you've told me." She explained, while ripping more of the pieces and throwing them onto Amanda's face._

_Having lost her cool, Amanda punched her and the woman reeled back with a bleeding lip._

"_I've never lied to you, Yukie! Look at me, my regular clothes stopped fitting weeks ago!" Amanda replied._

"_Just like your lies and promises, Mandy. You never wanted me in your life, didn't you?" The woman asked, while touching her lip._

"_You kept shoving me away!" Amanda yelled as Finn ran in._

"_Yukie, what the hell is your problem?!" Finn responded when he saw Amanda's bruised face and rested his left hand on Amanda's stomach. "Did she hurt him or her?" He asked._

"_Just slapped me in the face, little one is okay." Amanda replied, her right hand above Finn's left one._

"_Finn, do you even see this?! My lip is all busted open, and she can't even control her damn emotions!" The ravenette explained._

"_You hit my wife first, Yukie, what the hell is the matter with you?!" Finn responded once he turned around and had seen the torn up ultrasound picture._

"_You're worried about her when she's faking the whole thing? I know who pregnant and who's not. Right now, she acting like some fucked up crazy bitch who can't control her damn emotions and lies!" She explained._

_Finn grabbed his IPhone X and played a video of the latest ultrasound appointment and the realisation hit Yukie._

"_Oh hell no! I'm not helping you raise a little bastard!" She retorted angrily, before smacking the phone out of Finn's hand and leaving._

_Finn picked it up, thankful that the case and screen protector worked and pressed an ice pack to Amanda's face._

"_She had the damn nerve to call me a liar…" Amanda replied._

"_We don't have to convince her anymore, if that's what you want. She'd already put her hands on you." Finn responded._

_Amanda let him pull her into his arms, the two holding each other…_

The woman brushed it off and got ready to watch the event, hoping to stay unnoticed.

But no one knew the truth just yet.


	2. Hell Child

The lights dimmed in the Barclays Center and _I Bring The Darkness (End Of Days) _by Jim Johnston ft Tommy Vext blared through the arena as Baron walked out there and got in the ring.

But by the time he got to "And you no-showed and sent the Demon instead.", Amanda found herself sleepy and leaning against Finn, who held her close to him.

"Why don't you go back into our locker room and get some sleep, Darlin'? This match won't take long." Finn suggested.

Finn and Amanda kissed and Roman was about to open the ropes for Amanda when Baron looked up through the crowd and turned alarmed when he saw a flash of pink hair.

"Fuck!" She whispered as she stayed hidden, before crawling through the crowd. "I need to get to Mandy before they find me." She whispered.

"Get her out of here!" Roman responded, Finn getting Amanda out of the ring.

Baron gave the signal to Coach, who relayed the message to get security out there.

"What the hell is Yukie up to now?!" Michael replied.

"Mandy! I have something to tell you! It's important!" She shouted as she pushed through the crowd, before crawling on her hands and knees for the security to lose her.

"What are they putting in the water here on Raw?!" Corey questioned, trying to stay somewhat in character as Finn got Amanda to their locker room and Dean and Seth, in their Shield gear, guided them into it before they walked in and closed the door.

"Do you know what Yukie's doing here?" Seth asked.

"I thought security escorted her out, Kurt said they had after she slapped me." Amanda responded, Dean grabbing a cotton ball and dabbing it in water before wiping away the concealer and seeing the bruise.

"Are you sure it was just a slap, kiddo?" Dean asked.

"Open palm strikes sometimes have more impact." Amanda responded as Dean absentmindedly rested his left hand on her stomach… and realised it was no longer flat.

"I don't really want to do this… but I need to see Mandy." She responded from the outside as security crowded her before Kurt and Baron finally caught up with them.

"Give her some space after you hit her, she's probably still in shock." Kurt replied, Luke walking over after hearing that.

"Why the hell would Beanpole call the damn security on me? I worke here for almost three years and this the respect I've been given. You know what, you can take my contract and shove it up your asses because I'm leaving. I'm not coming back to work tomorrow or after 30 days if you care so much more about your star child that WWE loves more than everyone else, if everyone sees me a threat. I'm not even carrying a gun, and people still don't trust me. Fucking assholes." She retorted, pushing Baron away. "Get off me!" She retorted angrily, as Baron gripped onto her arm.

"Let her go and let her just run." Luke responded, the woman looking at the man that everyone called Hellraiser.

"Yeah, let me do that, and this will be the last time that everyone will see me." She responded, before removing the pink wig and lenses.

"If you're willing to assault a pregnant woman, what else would you try to do to her?! Tiny doesn't need this stress, Yukie, think about an innocent baby that hasn't done anything to anyone!" Luke replied.

"Oh really? How would you feel… if Mandy talked to the wrong Yukie after leaving the real Yukie after 10 years?" She asked, before she gave out a loud evil laugh. "You guys don't get it do ya?!" She asked.

"What, that you're Hiro's real child and the real Yukie isn't?!" Luke responded, the small woman turning startled as her cover was blown.

"Well, let's not get too into that now. Let me properly introduce myself. The real Yukie is actually locked up in a insane asylum far away from here taking my place with her baby sister. I am a twin of Yukie, but people call me a double trouble side. I am Minako Shirabuki. I look like my sister, even act like her and I stole her life after when poor Mandy left." Minako explained, revealing herself as a copy of Yukie.

"Minako?" Amanda responded quietly, her memories of the twin faded and Minako being escorted out.

"I didn't know Yukie had a twin." Finn replied.

"She and Yukie were separated at 10 years old but… I can't remember why." Amanda responded as Seth saw a scar on her left shoulder blade… a jagged one.

"Did Minako do something to you?" Seth asked.

"No one ever explained it… all I remember is that she never liked anyone outside of the family." Amanda responded.

At the same time, Chihiro and Yukie were in a stolen Firebird as _Gimme Shelter _by The Rolling Stones played on the radio.

"Who knows what Minako has caused now!" Yukie responded.

"And Mom never told you two why you were separated?!" Chihiro replied.

"But I remember. She was trying to kill Mandy, and I defended her saying '_If you kill my best friend, you kill me'_. Chi, I don't know how to explain this, but I think Mom fucked both Tajiri and Hiro to create us both." Yukie explained.

"Well this is a clusterfuck!" Chihiro responded.

"Damn right it is." Yukie replied as Chihiro changed the station.

"_And in entertainment news, WWE couple Amanda Balor and Finn Balor have confirmed that they are expecting their first child. Baby Balor is due in February 2019."_

"God… I missed out on so much of her life, and now we're escaping out of an asylum to try and stop Minako." Yukie explained.

"She's not going to get away with this. Good thing, I stole back my lucky toothbrush shiv." Chihiro responded.

"Damn, I've missed you being lively." Yukie replied as they reached New York.

"Okay, we gonna find out where they are. But first, we need clothes to wear than these prison stripes." Chihiro explained, while putting her caramel brown hair up in a ponytail.

Yukie knew just where to go and the two reached a brownstone.

Explaining to Historia what had happened, she loaned them some clothes.

"Their apartment building is just across the street, look for a Nissan Altima. Really nice couple too." Historia explained.

"Alright. I just hope police isn't surrounding the area. Chihiro, stop using up all her perfume. You already smell like that cartoon skunk from off of _Looney Tunes_." Yukie responded.

Chihiro closed the bottle and switched to the Tv, her and Yukie seeing Amanda.

"She's definitely healthier looking." Chihiro replied.

"I know. But I'm afraid she'll recognize me as Minako. Stop spraying that blue hair dye shit into my hair!" Yukie responded as Chihiro decided to use a can of hair dye spray on her sister.

"What? I haven't had this much fun since I was tricking the sick people thinking its mac and cheese time." Chihiro explained.

Yukie knew that was true and waited patiently.


	3. Hello Old Friend

_**August 21st 2018…**_

Yukie and Chihiro waited and saw the Altima… and Amanda's eyes widened in shock to see them.

"Hi, there, Mandy." Yukie responded as she felt nervous.

"Yukie? It's really you!" Amanda replied as Finn helped her out and her and Yukie hugged… and Yukie noticed the mixed scents of a McDouble, fries and ice cream.

"McDonalds for a pregnant woman like you?" Yukie asked.

"Last week's cravings were weirder." Amanda replied before she and Chihiro hugged and the group walked inside once Finn grabbed his and Amanda's things.

In the brownstone, Yukie saw the moonlit sky and smiled.

"I haven't looked up at the sky in such a long time, Mandy." Yukie responded, as Amanda walked towards her.

"I'm so sorry I mistook Minako for you." Amanda replied as they hugged for a few seconds.

"It's hard to tell Minako apart. She's usually the one who taps her fingers and foot, and sometimes plays with bugs to keep herself busy." Yukie explained.

"I just don't get why she hates Mandy so much or how she found her, they hadn't seen each other in 17 years." Chihiro responded.

"Does Minako have some kind of disorder?" Finn asked.

"How should I know? She and Hiro look alike with the boring looks." Yukie responded.

"Yeah, she even put me in the mental clinic first." Chihiro repiled.

"She's either a sociopath or an overgrown terror." Amanda responded, Yukie snickering at the last part.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that. Mandy… if you want us to stay, we can't actually stay here." Yukie explained after so long.

"But Yukie!" Chihiro protested.

"We can't, Chihiro. We have people after us." Yukie responded.

"If there's proof of anything Minako's done, it can clear us!" Chihiro replied.

"I have a scar on my shoulder blade… it's a knife scar." Amanda responded, Yukie examining it.

"Blade was long and thin… with the way she stabbed you and how little you were, you're lucky you didn't lose your arm, Mandy." Yukie replied as they hugged before she and Chihiro reluctantly left.

When Amanda and Finn were asleep, Amanda was thinking back.

_"Yukie, where are you?" 8 year old Amanda asked as she and Yukie were playing hide and seek on a crisp autumn afternoon… and Amanda stopped and turned after she heard footsteps. "Minako, you scared me." She replied with a slight laugh._

_"I love scaring people. My daddy laughs at it. But Mommy just screams out for help." Minako explained, as a blue butterfly landed in the palm of her hand._

_"Fly away, butterfly!" Amanda responded, the butterfly doing so and Minako angered at Amanda's child like innocence._

_"You think you're so cute, huh? You getting the attention of my sister when me and her share the same Mommy. And it's really, really, making me sick." Minako explained, as she pulled out a knife from behind her back._

_Amanda screamed in pure terror and ran, Minako chasing her and tackling her._

_Amanda felt the blade pierce her skin and then heard yelling and Minako cry out as she was shoved down before Yukie picked Amanda up in her arms._

_"Minako is mean!" Amanda cried as Yukie held her._

_"Come on, Yukie! Come on, Mandy! Let's play tag!" Minako called out, as Yukie was looking back._

_She ran with the smaller girl and busted open the door of the Cena house as John Sr ran downstairs and to them._

_"Mandy, Yukie, what happened?!" John Sr asked after barricading the door._

_"Minako hurt her!" Yukie cried, John Sr tying a towel around Amanda's wound and picking both girls up into his arms._

_"You want to play hide and go seek? Okay, just let me crawl through the cat door from the backyard so we can play together." Minako shouted from the front of the house._

_John Sr snuck out the foyer door and to the Volvo, driving off and calling 911._

_The next thing the three saw was Minako being dragged to the hospital psych ward and screaming… and Amanda, her arm stitched up, clung to her dad._

_"Minako's not getting free, is she, Daddy?" Amanda asked, John Sr lightly brushing her light brown curls back._

_"She's never getting free, sweetheart." John Sr whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open and she frantically looked around for Minako… only for Finn to pull her closer to him.

"It's okay, Darlin'. She's not here anymore." Finn responded quietly, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"A butterfly flew into her hand… I shooed it away and she got mad. Then she pulled the knife…" Amanda replied as their left hands rested on her stomach.

Minako wandered around, the Brooklyn area confusing to her… and her freaking out when she was grabbed and dragged into an alleyway, a chloroform rag over her mouth as Dakota and Hiroki held onto her when she went limp.

"You're sure this is Minako? She looks a hell of a lot like Yukie." Dakota whispered as Hiroki lifted Minako up over his right shoulder after tying her up.

"Trust me, this is her. Why would she be wandering around here at this time? Yukie would be somewhere sleeping at this time, while Minako never sleeps." Hiroki explained.

Putting her in the car, the two drove off… and Dakota looked at Minako again.

"And I thought my twin brothers were evil…" Dakota responded.

"I still have nightmares of Clyde choking Mandy." Hiroki replied, shaking slightly.

Dakota hoped that Clyde was still locked up.

It was morning when Minako woke up and looked around, head feeling fuzzy… and her finding herself in a mental institution.

"Let me out! I'm not Minako! I'm Yukie!" Minako shouted while banging her fist on the door.

Yelling and shouting echoed from other rooms… and it had Minako rattled.

"What is this, an insane asylum or house of horrors?" Minako asked quietly.

"Oh don't worry, Minako. You're back in your room again after many years. We mistaken you as your twin sister, but you don't have to worry anymore. Not like the needles you're going to get, like we did to her." The doctor explained from the outside.

Amanda stretched her arms and felt Finn's head resting on her stomach, Amanda smiling as she heard him singing to their baby… and then heard footsteps and saw Dean.

"Quick question. Are you hiding Minako in the guest room? Because she nearly scratched my damn eyes out." Dean asked as his face was red covered with scratch marks.

"Yukie?" Finn called out as he sat up, Yukie walking to Dean.

"Minako isn't here, Mr. Ambrose." Yukie responded, Dean going wide eyed.

"Oh hell no, I don't mess around!" Dean retorted, while putting Yukie over his shoulder.

"Hey, man, what the hell?!" Yukie retorted angrily, while beating his back to put her down as he lead her downstairs.

Dean yelled out as he was tackled by Chihiro, who repeatedly punched and slapped him until Yukie pulled her off.

"Easy, Chi." Yukie responded as Dean pulled himself up.

"Kid, you hit hard!" Dean muttered.

"Look, man, I've been an asylum for almost 11 years, and you don't want to get on my anger streak!" Chihiro explained.

"That's Chihiro." Amanda replied, Dean turning to her.

"I thought that was Yukie sleeping on the couch." Dean responded.

Amanda knew she had a lot to explain.


End file.
